


date night

by rathalos



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Character Death, Date Night, KHR Obscure Ship Week, M/M, Ramen, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27763066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rathalos/pseuds/rathalos
Summary: Kawahira invites Bermuda over for some ramen. Love, loss, and tragedy follow.
Relationships: Checker Face | Kawahira/Bermuda von Veckenschtein
Kudos: 4





	date night

**Author's Note:**

> this is a joke fic

Kawahira opens the door of his house looking disgruntled. “You’re fifteen minutes late, dear.”

Bermuda stares into Kawahira’s eyes. His clear eyes. The author forgets what color his eyes are. In any case, Bermuda stares. “I’m going to destroy you. Everything you are, everything you stand for. One day you’ll be nothing.”

Kawahira raises an eyebrow, completely ignoring Bermuda’s outburst. “Care to explain why you weren’t on time?”

He _could_ keep it going, could talk at length about how much he would love to **kill** and **injure** Kawahira, but… well… it’s date night. He shouldn’t be rude.

“I was taking care of the roach problem in Skull’s room,” Bermuda explains, crossing his arms to keep the cold out (he is shirtless). ^_^ “I stopped halfway through. I remembered about tonight and wanted to come see you.”

“How romantic,” Kawahira says flatly, stepping back so Bermuda can get through the door. He holds out his hand. Bermuda takes it. “Dinner’s getting cold.”

Kawahira leads Bermuda into the dining room; when the former Arcobaleno sees what’s waiting there, he stops in his tracks.

“R… ramen?” Bermuda asks, frowning. “Honey, you know I can’t eat that…”

Kawahira’s boyfriend tilts his head, light glinting off his glasses. “Why? Is it because you hate me?”

The words remind Bermuda of his rage. His sadness. His grief. His life, ripped away from him those long years ago by the bastard whose fingers are intertwined with his. He will never see the afterlife. He will never die in peace. He has a goal now—a reason to live other than spite, anger, and vengeance—but sometimes… he questions if it’s worth it.

Bermuda tightens his hand.

“Why don’t you take a seat?” Kawahira asks, lips tilted upwards in what could generously be called a smile. “Darling.”

Gently, Bermuda lets Kawahira’s hand go, and sits at the table, in front of a bowl of ramen. It was probably once steaming, but it’s now only lukewarm. The noodles look puffy. Dead in the bowl. Lifeless.

Deep within Bermuda’s heart, he feels a stirring of fear.

**Disgusting.**

He picks up the chopsticks.

Kawahira takes his seat across from Bermuda, resting his elbows on the table and leaning forward. “I made this, you know. You should appreciate it.”

Bermuda’s eyes slide over to the empty takeout bag on the counter, clearly labeled _HAPPY RAMEN_. Back to the disposable chopsticks he’s holding.

“Thanks,” he says. “It’s nice to know you’re putting some effort into this relationship too.”

He takes a bite of ramen, and immediately dies.

Kawahira mourns for two seconds and then moves on with his life.

_fin._

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr: [takeshiyamamoto](https://takeshiyamamoto.tumblr.com)
> 
> this is part of an event called [KHR Obscure Ship Week](https://khrobscureshipweek.tumblr.com/) that im trying to sabotage. join me in the kawahira/bermuda agenda.


End file.
